Run
by Lellida
Summary: There's a new mutant in town, and she's running. But from what?
1. Ch 1

Ok, I own no one in this chapter except my character, but I don't have a name for her yet. Any suggestions? This occurs after everyone finds out about the X-men, but before Jean and Scott graduate. And I made up the stuff about Jamie's past, so if you have proof that it's wrong, go ahead and tell me.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
*Run. Had to keep running. Mustn't let them find me. Won't let them find me. Keep running. Lights ahead! Must stay away from lights, they could see me in the light. Keep running. No thinking, just running.*  
  
Beeeeeeeeepppppp! Kitty Pride groaned and turned over. She stuck her hand through the offending alarm clock, short-circuiting it. She sat up sleepily, and was suddenly attacked by a blue hairy monster in a puff of smoke. "Kurt!!!!!" she screamed. "Get off me! I like, just took a shower last night! I'm not going to school covered in blue fur!" Kurt grinned sheepishly "Sorry Kitty, the professor told me to make sure everyone was up." With another puff of smoke, he was gone, leaving Kitty coughing.  
  
Down the hall, things were not going smoothly. Jean Grey was having troubles with a certain someone, a someone named Scott. "Scott, they're my friends. I know you don't like them, but I can still hang out with them can't I?" Scott, frowned. "Jean, you know how they treated you after they found out we were mutants. Why would they suddenly come back to you? The whole situation seems sketchy. I'm just looking out for you." Jean smiled. "Scott it's sweet that you care, but I will be fine. Now let's get ready for school. Don't want to be late." With that she headed down stairs, Scott following.  
  
Down stairs, everyone was getting breakfast ready. Jean scanned the room as she came down. Everyone was there, everyone except Jamie, which was odd, considering there were usually multiples of him all over. She went up to his room, only to find that he wasn't there. She shrugged- probably in the bathroom- and went down to eat breakfast.  
  
Jamie wasn't in the bathroom either, he was already on his way to school. He had gotten up early just to avoid the others, because they were bound to notice something was wrong. Jamie just didn't want to talk about it with anyone.  
  
*City, should avoid city. Wait, there will be many people here. They can't find me as easily. Must go to city, must find answers.*  
  
Today was Jamie's half-birthday. His parent's always gave him something funny, like half of a dollar bill, or half of stuffed animal when he was little. But not anymore. This day also marked the day that Jamie's mother had been killed. No more presents came after that, Jamie's father just didn't want to deal with anything else. The police said it had been suicide, but neither Jamie or his father could shake off the feeling that someone else had been involved. So wrapped up in his thoughts, his vision clouded by tears, Jamie didn't see the car coming.  
  
*What is that noise? A terrible shrieking. Will go find out. WHAT IS THAT KID DOING?! He's going to get killed by that.. that thing! No one around, so I'm safe.*  
  
Jamie heard the squeal of brakes almost as if he were in a dream. Turning his tear-stained face, he saw the truck barreling it's way down to him, unable to stop in time. Jamie couldn't move, could only watch in horror as the vehicle came closer and closer. Suddenly he was thrown violently onto the sidewalk, someone on top of him. He watched numbly as the truck hit the stop sign, right where he had just been. He looked up to thank his saver, and was met with a surprise.  
  
She looked much more surprised than he did. Looking over, Jamie realized that when he had hit the ground he had just sprouted four clones. Grinning sheepishly, he brought them back, so that there was only him left. The girl just kept staring at him. She had the strangest eyes he had ever seen. They looked almost like cat eyes, but there was something different about them. Like lizard eyes more, greenish-yellow. "Umm. thanks for saving me" he said politely. The girl was still staring at him. "It's OK, I'm a mutant, like you" Jamie said. He'd never seen her in town before, maybe she was trying to get to the Institute. The girl just looked like she had been slapped in the face. Jamie noticed that all she was wearing was what looked like a burlap sack. "Do you need money? Here." He said, tossing her five dollars. "The Institute is just over there." The girl took the five dollars, then turned and ran, leaving Jamie in a confused heap.  
  
*There are others like me?! What does this mean? Were they wrong? Must find answers. Need to find answers.* 


	2. Ch 2

Ok I still need a real name for my character. This chapter doesn't describe her powers very well, but review anyway and tell me what u think. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
*Ah, I can rest here. I'll use this money he gave me. A food store. Should go in there. What are these on this shelf? Dark glasses, dark glasses like they wore! They must be here! Must get out! Wait, dark glasses would hide my eyes. I'll see if I can buy them with the money. I have some coins back. What to do with those? That candy bar looks good. And I can buy it. Good. I now have food in my stomach and dark glasses to hide my eyes. Where should I go now? People are looking at me strangely. I should leave here.*  
  
The bell shrieked, telling everyone that it was time to get to class. Toad yawned. The bell didn't effect him. He was just waiting for something to do. No one would bother him, he would see to that. All the students were in class and the principal was no where to be found. Toad looked about and lazily flicked up a fly with his tongue. Where was Lance? Probably in class with Kitty. Imagine, actually going to class. Toad chuckled at the idea. Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. There was a girl, probably about 15, walking in the hall. She was wearing an ugly-as-sin dress and sunglasses. She looked really lost. Toad grinned. He would have some fun with her.  
  
*This place is empty. A few minutes ago I saw so many people in here. What happened? Did they come here? Are they waiting for me?! I should get out of here.*  
  
The girl turned to go, but Toad leaped right in front of her, causing her to gasp. He was a little disappointed she didn't scream, but it was probably better so they wouldn't get caught. "I haven't seen you around before." He said. "Where're you from?" The girl didn't say anything, just looked at him. "Uh huh, not much of a talker are ya?" Toad inquired. A fly buzzed around them, but was immediately slapped by Toad's tongue. He looked at her for a reaction, maybe a scream, but all she did was stare at him, mouth open. Slowly she began to back away. Toad grinned to himself. This girl wasn't squeamish, but she was scared of him anyway. He started hopping to her, just as slowly.  
  
*How did they get him to do that? They tried and tried with me, but my tongue never stretched that far. What have they done to him? Where are they now? I have to get away.*  
  
The girl turned and ran. Toad let her turn the corner, then he leapt after her, chuckling evilly. But when he turned the corner himself, there was no one there. No other exits were with in reach here, it was like she had just disappeared. Toad sat on the floor, trying to figure out where she had gone. Thinking had never been one of his strong points. He decided to keep heading down the hall when he heard a *plop* behind him, looking down he saw the sunglasses that the girl had been wearing on the floor. Startled, Toad looked up. It looked as if her clothes were hanging in mid-air. He jumped up onto the ceiling to examine the dress. But once he started getting near, the clothes started moving away from him.  
  
Toad didn't know what to do, so he did the most logical thing he could think of. He jumped onto the dress, sending him, and the clothes crashing to the floor. Sitting up dazed, Toad looked over and almost fell over backward. There was the girl again! She was kneeling down and looking for something. Toad picked up her sunglasses and handed to her outstretched hand. She cringed as she felt the weight in her hand, expecting to get hurt, but when nothing happened, she brought her hand close to her face to see what she had been given.  
  
*I don't understand. He helped me. He knows who I am, but he didn't hit me or try to take me away. Is he one of them? Maybe he isn't. Well, it's too late to back away now.*  
  
As Toad watched, the girl seemed to have come to a decision. Turning to him, she opened her eyes. Toad just stared. They were gorgeous. She had lizard eyes. "Well, that explains a lot." Toad stammered. The girl looked taken aback. "You mean. you mean you won't hurt me?" she whispered. Toad grinned. "I'm like you, a mutant. See watch." With that Toad did a leap and landed on the ceiling, staying there. The girl looked at him, and walked over to the wall. Quickly she scaled it and came over next to Toad. He was impressed. Suddenly she disappeared again, leaving only her clothes. Poking the space where she had been, he realized that she hadn't gone anywhere, but she had the ability to change colors. Wow, thought Toad, she's like a chameleon. He dropped of the ceiling and waited until she crawled back down. "I know where there's a place for you. Kinda trashy but you'd be safe. Wanna come?" The girl smiled and picked up her glasses. "Lead the way."  
  
There were visitors at the Institute. The professor, Ororo, and Logan were all seated in the living room with a rather severe looking man. Behind him were a few more men and women that looked rather like him. "Her name is Chameleon." he explained. Logan growled. "What's her real name? What was she, some sort of experiment?" The severe man regarded Logan with disgust. "She didn't give us a name. We found her alone. In the woods. We decided to take her in, it was a chance to learn about mutants. Later when she trusted us more, she was sent on certain missions." "What kind of missions would these be?" asked the professor. The man fidgeted uncomfortably. "They were only tests to see what she was capable of. Small things like gaining information, checking on things." he trailed off. It was easy to see he was lying. Logan growled, but Ororo laid a hand on his shoulder, leading him out of the room.  
  
The professor watched them go and turned to face his visitors. "What powers does she possess that makes her so important?" The man relaxed a bit at this question. " It's not her powers, it what she knows. If her intelligence was found by the wrong people then we would have a true crisis on our hands." With that the man turned to leave, not giving any explanation to the professor, nor giving him any help as to find the girl. The professor frowned as they left. They were hiding something, something that was locked up in their brains so that he couldn't find it. If they had really wanted the professor's help, they would have given him a better description of the Chameleon. Sighing, he went to go see if Cerebro would help unravel the mysteries. 


	3. Ch 3

So far I think I'll name her Deidra, (thanks Kaminarimon!) but since her name isn't mentioned in this chapter either, I may change it to something else if I like it better. Short, sorta just to tie the last chapter up.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
When Toad brought Chameleon to the brotherhood house, there was two things he didn't take into account. The fact that he was supposed to be in school, and Mystique. "What are you doing here?!" she screamed. Wanda came down to see what the commotion was. Much to her satisfaction, it was about Toad. She decided to stay and listen. Toad cowered under the blue mutant's wrath. "Com'on boss lady(1). I came with a reason yo. Gotcha another *ahem* lost soul." He hopped out the door and returned momentarily with Chameleon in tow.  
  
*That woman, the one in the red long coat. She looks familiar. Should be careful around her. I remember this blue one too. From where? She's like me. somehow.I can trust her, I think. Oh what have they done to my brain?*  
  
Mystique regarded the new arrival with annoyance. "Who is this? Are you sure she's one of us? Do you have any idea what the consequences are if she's not a mutant? Do you realize what could happen to us? DO YOU REALIZE?!" she screamed at the now very pale and cowering toad. Chameleon coughed softly, turning Mystiques head. "WHAT." She said, voice dripping with venom. Chameleon just removed her sunglasses and stared at the shape- shifter. Mystique took a step back. There was something about those eyes was familiar. Something deadly familiar.(2) "Well then, I suppose that answers THAT question." She said cautiously. "Toad if you would lead our new friend to the spare bedroom." Toad scratched his head. "Uh, we don't got no spare bedroom yo." Mystique wanted to choke him, but she knew it was right. "Very well" she said agitated. "She can have your room. You can sleep with Fred." Toad was about to protest violently, but decided it was better than letting Wanda getting to the new girl if they slept in same room.  
  
Wanda, meanwhile, was regarding the mutant with curiosity. She thought that the girls eyes looked familiar as well. But it was hard to remember much after Wanda had been, unknowingly, wiped of her memory and given a different one in replace of it. She shrugged off the feeling and went upstairs. No was going to get HER room, that she was making sure of.  
  
Toad showed her to his room, cringing slightly when she opened the door. The room was an utter mess. "Ah, sorry bout the mess yo. I've been meanin to clean it but." She smiled at him. "It's OK, I like it. Very warm and cozy." "Really?" Toad asked, amazed. Everyone was always griping how his room smelled, how it attracted flies, and other things. He guessed that since her mutation and his were a tad bit similar, they had some things in common that most people didn't. "K, I'll be down the hall if ya need me. Just holla ya know?" with that he hopped off to go make room in the blob's room.  
  
Chameleon watched him go, a content smile on her face. She went in to the room and closed the door. A few seconds later however, a someone knocked on it. Opening it, she found Wanda holding a stack of clothes. "Here," she said, rather unkindly. "I figured you would need something to where other than that. These are some of my old clothes, they may fit you." She obviously wasn't trying to be kind, but Chameleon was grateful non-the- less. "Thank you." she said. "It means a lot to me that you all let me stay here." Wanda snorted and walked away, clothes on the floor. As she rounded the corner, she let the emotions she was feeling wash over her. Fear of this new mutant, anxiety about what she could do, and most of all, though she hated to admit it, jealousy that Toad obviously cared for her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** 1) Toad called Mystique something like boss lady in one of the episodes.  
I'm not sure exactly what it was, so I took a guess. 2) Just pointing out the ironic double meaning of that phrase "Deadly  
familiar" 


	4. Ch 4

K yea, this one's a little crappy too. If anyone's confused, Deidra and Chameleon are one in the same. (but you shoulda figured that out by reading the other author notes) ;) Anyway, it's another short chapter, forming some new bits. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Rogue sat at her desk, half of her brain focused idly on the doodle she was making, the other half trying to figure out what Mr. Gerante was saying. Biology was so boring. The only people she knew in this class were Kitty and Lance, and they were busy flirting. Rogue rolled her eyes as she heard Kitty's high pitched giggle from across the room. This class was way too long to be healthy. Rogue was about to ask to go to the bathroom, just to get out of here for a few minutes, when there was a knock on the door. Mr. Gerante went over to answer it. He came back in with a girl. "Excuse me class, but we have a new student coming to us all the way from Virginia. There's extra seat back there, next to Rogue. You may sit there for now."  
  
The other students looked at the girl with interest for a moment, then resumed their activities, finding nothing friendly about her. Rogue sat there, watching her, trying to figure her out. She wore a long black trench coat. Hidden underneath were jeans and a purple muscle tee. She had rusty red hair, and wore sunglasses. Rogue grinned at her as she sat down. She was going to like this new girl. "Ha, Ah'm Rogue." She said, extending a hand. The new girl looked a it uncertainly, almost afraid. "My name's Deidra." She said uncertainly, shaking the extended hand. Rogue grinned. She like Deidra's voice. Sort of raspy and quiet, but it seemed to have a controlled power to it. Deidra shifted uncomfortably in Rouge's gaze. "What are you drawing?" she asked, to get the attention of her. There lay a picture of a cartoon Rogue slamming a locker on cartoon Toad's tongue. Deidra looked at it and paled. "What tha matter? Ya know that creep or somin?" Rogue asked, eyes suspicious. "Oh, no I."  
  
*What do I do?*  
  
Fortunately Deidra was saved from explanation as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, and of school. Rogue turned to her "Well, if ya need help figurin out this hell hole, Ah'm at the Institute down tha street. K?" Deidra nodded and left the room as fast as she could. She couldn't trust that girl, not after she saw her feelings about Toad. Or was it Toad she couldn't trust? No, that couldn't be, Toad didn't turn her in to them. She wouldn't question her trust in him.  
  
*It doesn't matter now either. I can always leave if he turns on me. But if Rogue told someone at that Institute.*  
  
Deidra shivered involuntarily. Suddenly she felt a wet slap on the back. With out turning around she guessed who it was. "Hello Toad." "Aww, how'd ya know it was me?" Toad whined, hopping next to her. Deidra smiled. "No one else would slap me on the back with their tongue." Toad turned beet red and decided to change the subject. "How's that class? Some annoying people in it I'm guessin." He said, lazily slurping up a fly. People were beginning to look at them strangely so Deidra began walking faster. "Nothing much." She said, deciding not to tell Toad about Rogue. "What about you? Did you decide to go to class?" she teased. Toad rolled his eyes. "Why the hell would I wanna do that yo?" People were definitely staring at her now. Deidra walked faster, Toad having a hard time keeping up. "What's tha hurry yo?" Deidra started to reply as they round the corner, but she ran right into someone and couldn't finished her sentence.  
  
The impact knocked her sunglasses off and she fell to the floor, eyes closed, dazed. She heard Toad's voice. "Why doncha watch where your going ya one-eyed freak. Can't ya see I'm walkin here?" "Get lost Toad. Besides, the one in the trench coat walked into me." This voice wasn't Toad's, but it was another guy's. Deidra groped around, searching for her glasses. Something bumped next to her, the glasses. She put them on and found she was looking at a rather tall red-headed girl. The girl smiled at her. "Sorry about that." "It's OK." Deidra stammered. "My fault." The girl rolled her eyes. "The guys are still arguing over that." she said motioning to Toad, and another guy that she had never seen before. "Men," the girl snorted. Deidra didn't hear her. Fear began filling her. The one Toad was arguing with wore dark sunglasses, just like they had. So they had finally tracked her down to Bayville. Deidra started sweating, looking frantically for a way out. The other girl noticed this. "Are you OK?" she asked. Deidra didn't answer. She just grabbed Toad by the hair and ran out of the school, leaving two very confused people behind. "What was that all about Scott?" Jean asked. "I don't know, but Toad was awful protective about her. Oh well, come on. The professor said he wanted us home as soon as possible." "I know Scott. I got the mental message too." Jean yelled, running after him. 


	5. Ch5 p1

*Has no one told you she's not breathing.* Hello, Evanescence  
  
The professor waited until everyone was seated. Then he began. " While you all were attending school today, Logan, Ororo and I received some interesting guests." "You mean uninvited, unwanted guest." Logan growled. The professor nodded. "I have to agree with you on those points. It seems they were looking for a mutant, a specific one. They claimed to be part of an underground organization trying to learn about us, but I doubt that's the case." The teens looked confused here. "Professor, couldn't you have read their minds? Found out what they really wanted?" Jean asked. The professor shook his head gravely. "It appears these people came here well prepared. They had a telepath in their midst, and she was not very weak. I decided not to press the matter. That is why I called you here. This mutant is on the run from them. They claim to have done nothing to her, but again, I doubt the sincerity of their words. Besides our duty to help her, there is a concern of national safety." A murmur broke out. The professor waited patiently to explain. "It appears this mutant has acquired some very important bits of information, pertaining to everything, including, this nation's security. That much I could read off these people. It is rather troubling to them to think of what would happen if she were to fall into the wrong hands." he trailed off, but it was obvious to the students his point was. Everyone was silent.  
  
Finally Scott spoke. "We'll do what we can to find her. What information do we have on her? Appearance, mutation." The professor sighed. "We were only given her name, which also makes me wonder if these people truly wanted our help or not. The name we were given was Chameleon, which leads me to believe her mutation has something to do with reptiles." Again the room was silent. With out any true information on this mutant, the chances were slim of ever finding her. Finally, a soft sullen voice was heard in the back. "Would she have eyes like a lizard?"  
  
All eyes turned to the now silent Jamie. Jean frowned. She could tell there was something definitely wrong with the usually bouncy Jamie who would have shouted his idea. The professor noticed it too. "I suppose Jamie. Why do you ask?" Jamie took a deep breath. "As I was walking to school this morning, I saw her. She saved me from being run over. I just. wasn't thinking." Jamie ducked his head so the others wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "I gave her five dollars." He went on. "She ran when she saw my mutation. She was wearing a burlap sack" he said, trying to remember anything else about her. "Her hair was. red I think, but it was hard to tell because the sun kept getting in my eyes." The professor smiled. "Well that gives us more information than we had before. Thank you very much Jamie." There was a wave of gratitude towards Jamie, but he seemed not to notice, stuck in his own gloom. "I doubt that unusual eyes are her only mutation." Scott put in. "She couldn't infiltrate government buildings just by looking at them." Everyone looked at Scott and his glasses. "OK, fine. Forget I said that." he growled, cheeks slightly pink. "We'll keep a look out for her." "That's all I wanted" the professor said. "Thank you all."  
  
Later that night, Jean walked up to Jamie's room. As she entered, she was surprised to see Kitty and Rogue both phasing through the wall just then too. I guess we're all worried, she reasoned. Jamie was lying face down on his bed. Kitty went over and tapped him gently on the shoulder. He turned his tear-stained face towards them "What." he hiccuped. Jean came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong?" she asked worried. "You weren't your chipper self today." Jamie seemed to be struggling to say something, but all that came out was an exasperated sob as he flopped onto his pillow again. Jean leaned over him. "May I look?" she said gently. Jamie gave a small nod, and Jean delved into his mind.  
  
She saw a younger Jamie walking up the steps to his house after school. He was excited to show mommy what he had done in school. She hadn't been there that morning, so Jamie hadn't seen her all day. He would show her the special thing he could do, the one where he could make more of himself. He had just learned it that day. As Jamie turned the doorknob, he could tell something was wrong. When he opened the door, the first thing he heard was the end of a sentence. ".Found dead in a side alley by the office, her throat slit open, with a knife in her hand." Jamie's father heard him come in. He whirled around and faced his horror-stricken son. Forcing a sad smile through all the tears, he said "Jamie, there's something Daddy needs to tell you."  
  
The police had finally decided that Jamie's mother had killed herself. But Jamie wouldn't believe it. He ran over to the policeman, pounding on his leg. "You're lying! Mommy's not dead! She wouldn't do that to us! She loves us! I love her! Mommy's not dead! SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!! SHE CAN'T BE!" In his grief, Jamie multiplied himself, much to the shock of the policeman. "Freak" he hissed as he slammed the door shut. Jamie collapsed on the floor in a heap, sobbing. His father came over and gave him a long hug. "Mommy's not really dead, is she Daddy?" Jamie asked pleading, his multiples each reflecting the pain and hope in his eyes. His father turned away from those eyes. In a choked voice he answered. "I sorry Jamie. Mommy's not coming back."  
  
It was then that Jean snapped out of Jamie's mind, her face a mask of tears. Jamie started weeping again, reliving it through Jean, his body wracked with sobs. Rogue and Kitty looked at Jean questioning. She couldn't speak, so she just played it back to them in their minds, watching their expression change from horror to pained grief. Kitty pulled Jamie up and hugged him tight. Jean joined in, while Rogue stroked his head with a gloved hand. Together they let the tears flow, washing away the pain they had just witnessed. 


	6. Ch5 pt2

This chapter occurs right after Deidra ran away from Scott and Jean. This is part two the last chapter because of the time and because of the reoccurring theme to it. O I am so proud of this chapter. I know that sounds morbid once you read it. But I think I brought emotion into it. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real." My Immortal, Evanescence.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Deidra didn't stop running until the school was no longer visible. Stopping to catch her breath, she waited nervously for Toad. The tired mutant was walking a ways back, wheezing, but he finally made caught up with her. Deidra flicked her forked tongue into the air tentatively, tasting to see if anyone was following. This action caused Toad's eyes to pop out more than usual. "Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" Deidra smiled in spite of herself. "You'll find there are a few things I keep to myself. Don't bother asking either." She said, starting to walk again, with Toad lagging behind. "Ya know." He said leisurely , flicking at a stray fly. "Before you told me your name was Deidra, I always called ya Chameleon. I think we should use that as your counter-name. Whadya think?" Deidra stopped walking. Suddenly she whipped around and smacked Toad across the face. He sat down hard on the concrete, numbly rubbing his cheek.  
  
"Never call me that ever again." Deidra hissed in his face. Toad leaned back from her wrath. With a slight growl she spun around and started walking home again. Toad stood up, a bit hurt from her out burst. "Why shouldn't I call you that yo? And why did you flip out when you saw Shades back there?" Deidra's shoulder's sag, but she continued walking. "He looked like one of them." Was the only answer Toad got. He decided not to push the matter.  
  
When they got home, Mystique was waiting for them. So were Wanda, and three other boys Deidra hadn't met yet. One was a huge. blob, and another was string bean with pale white hair. The third was a brunette and didn't look too out of the ordinary. "Boys, I want you to meet our newest member, Chameleon." Deidra clenched her fist as Mystique said that. Toad nervously went up to the shape-shifter. "Uh, Mystique? She don't like to be called that. Her name is Deidra, so why don't we just leave it at that yo?" Mystique looked a tad taken aback, but after looking at Deidra's expression, she consented. "This is Deidra. Deidra this is Fred, Pietro, and Lance." She said, motioning to first the blob-like human, then the stick, and finally the normal looking kid. Deidra smiled. "Nice to meet you all. Are you all.different?" she said, searching for the right words.  
  
Pietro smirked. A second later he was gone. Deidra heard his voice behind her. "You could say that. Yes. What about you?" A second later he was in front of her again. Deidra blinked. She removed her glasses shakily, then faced the three. "Cool!" was all Pietro said. Fred found it very interesting as well. Lance, on the other hand, didn't seem too impressed. "What, you just have unique eyes, not much of a power if you ask me." Deidra glared at him, then laughed as she watched his expression change when she seemingly disappeared. "Uh, OK, nevermind." Lance said a little sulkily. Toad grinned. "Don't worry. Lance just gets a little sore when he gets proven wrong. Ain't that right Avalanche?" Lance glared at him, and the ground seemed to rumble a bit under their feet. Mystique shot Lance a warning glance and the tremors stopped. "Well at least I know what your power is." Deidra said quietly. "Nice meeting you all. If you will excuse me, I think I'll try doing some of this work I was given at school."  
  
Mystique stopped her before she could go anywhere. "Would you like to work on your powers first?" Deidra looked puzzled, so she continued. "I noticed that when you camouflage, your clothes don't. Would you like to work on changing anything you're wearing to touching as well?" Deidra stared at her, fear in her eyes. Had she been wrong to trust this person? Deidra took a step back. "How would I be able to do that?" she asked shakily, starting to sweat. Mystique was confused by her reaction, as was everyone else. "Why, by exercises of course. Mental and physical exercises." Deidra relaxed visibly, but she was still wary. "I'll try" she said uncertainly. Reluctantly she followed Mystique outside.  
  
After about an hour of different exercises, Deidra walked back inside, both relieved and happy. She had managed to change her shirt and pants that she was wearing. The trench coat still remained visible, but Mystique said she was seeing the corners fade. Deidra really liked Mystique. She didn't hurt her when her mutation didn't work right, and most of all. but Deidra would let herself think about the latter. She trudged upstairs to take a shower and change.  
  
Toad leaned back from his desk and stretched. He had finished his stupid math homework. Peering out the door, he saw a light on in Deidra's room. He hopped over and peered through the door. Embarrassment hit him when he realized she was dressing. Blushing at himself, he turned away, but something caught his eye. A long jagged scar ran across the small of her back. Swallowing his pride, Toad cautiously stepped into the room. "Where's that from?" he asked. She jumped- he had been quiet coming in- and hastily pulled her shirt over her head. "It's nothing." She said quickly. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. On impulse, Toad reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's k, you can tell me yo." Deidra's shoulder's sagged. She seemed to let what ever guard she had held up down, and plopped down on the bed, Toad sitting next to her.  
  
Deidra pulled her shirt back up over her head and turned her back to Toad. He indistinctly gasped. Running up and down her back were scars, some small, some larger, like on he had seen, but all looked like they had been crudely taken care of. "What happened?" he breathed. Deidra took a shuddery breath. "They." She whispered. She turned around and showed Toad her stomach. The same ugly scars ran down her front and up under her bra. "They did this to me." She said in a choked voice. Toad just sat there, numb "They cut me open, tried to find out what I was. They tried to change me, from the inside." Tears began to spill out of her eyes. Toad leaned forward awkwardly, but Deidra wasn't finished. Lifting up the leg of her shorts, she revealed twelve identical round welt- each a different color. "They poured acid on my skin." She went on, each breath more ragged than the last. "They tried to see what would happen. They wanted to change my skin. They wanted to change who I was." Deidra gave a small sad smile. "This kept them interested for a while. They would have gotten bored, but then they found my mouth."  
  
With a finger she lifted her top lip. Toad wasn't all that surprised to see that she had fang-like canines accompanying the tongue. What got him where the scars that ran up and down her gums. "They tried to get my tongue like yours." Deidra whispered. "They stretched it for hours, trying to lengthen it." As he looked harder, Toad saw this evidence, there were rough cuts along her tongue as well. He couldn't speak yet, just listened as Deidra went on, now sobbing, "They cut up my arms and legs too, but they were careful about that. Those wounds healed. They didn't believe I would grow. When I reached puberty, they cut me up then too." She said, pulling down her bra, revealing scars lining her breasts. "They made me believe that I was a freak. They tried to convince me that the only way I could be saved was if they did this to me. I don't remember what happened at night. I think they drugged me then." She sobbed, showing a ugly purplish lump on the back of her neck. "They did this to me all day, for years. They" But she couldn't go on, could just sit there, crying.  
  
Toad pulled her over to him, let her sob into his shoulder, as he slowly rocked back and forth, letting all her release all of her pain from years. "Why did they do this to me?! They were so ignorant- they thought they could change me, they just destroyed me. Look what they have done to me! And they were going to start on my brain next." she cried, almost hysterical now. "They wanted to make me more obedient. They wanted to see if they could enhance my powers by messing with my brain. I ran away then. I had to get away. They've ruined my body so much, I could let them get to my mind as well." Toad just sat with her, rocking her gently, listening to her sobs, letting his own tears spill out. Eventually her cries calmed down. Her body wracking sobs died down to shaky breaths. Then she spoke again. "At least the cuts on my face healed." Toad nearly broke down then. He clutched her closer, rocking harder, his own vision blinded by tears. To think that someone would cut Deidra's beautiful face. To think someone would do that to her. Toad pledged himself to helping her, no matter what the cost. They, whoever they were, would never get to her again. He held her close, letting his tears fall on her, trying to help her heal.  
  
Standing by the door, in the shadows, was Wanda, unnoticed by them both. She hadn't heard Deidra's story, but she saw Toad's tenderness towards her. She also thought she knew why Deidra looked recognizable. She seethed with anger, waiting the chance to get back at the new mutant, what ever the cost, and no matter what Deidra had been through. 


	7. Ch 6

Deidra ran into the class and slid into her seat just as the bell rang. That was too close. Why did the time in the hall have to be so short? Panting, Deidra rechecked her schedule. Pottery, yep this should be right. She could clearly see all the wheel situated around the tables. Relaxing, Deidra settled back in the chair, listening the drone of the teacher as she took attendance. Glancing around the room, she noted a few people she knew. There was that red-haired girl who she talked to yesterday. Shuddering, Deidra also noticed the guy with sunglasses sitting next to her. The girl waved to Deidra, but she was saved from waving back as the teacher spoke.  
  
"Well, we have a new student today. A perfect day to come into this class because we're starting a new project now. Ok class, I need you to get into groups of three." With that everyone started shuffling around. Suddenly a voice was heard among the scuffle. "Stay clear of the freaks!" Laughter broke out, but was quickly stopped by the teacher's icy glare. She scowled at a rude-looking boy. "Jeremy, out of here, now." The boy trotted out, obviously pleased with the groups reaction. Deidra looked around. The only people with out a group were the red head and the guy with glasses. They looked rather pissed off. The guy reached for his glasses, but was stopped by the girl who shook her head fiercely. Deidra, swallowed and walked over to them, all too conscious of the other student's stares. "Do you mind?" she asked. 'I don't have a group either." They looked surprised, as did the rest of the class. The dead silence made Deidra very nervous. She shifted uncomfortably, regretting her decision, when the red-head grinned and pulled a chair over. "Sure!"  
  
The girl's name was Jean, and the boy's was Scott. Deidra was pretty sure they were the "freaks" but she didn't want to press the matter. Instead she concentrated on her clay. They were supposed to come up with a design-all three of them, and take turns using the wheel and such. It was Deidra's job to wedge the clay. Jean and Scott were busy arguing over the lid of the jar they were making. Deidra smiled to herself and continued to slam the clay on the table, her thoughts drifting to what she had told Toad last night. Had she been wrong to tell him? It had helped her, getting out all the emotions. She had never told anyone, she had never even talked when she was with them. She had been afraid of what they might do. So she had kept her ability to talk a secret, along with her one other mutation. That one would have had them ballistic for decades. Deidra shuddered at the thought.  
  
Her mind snapped back to reality with the opening of the classroom door. A rather stern looking man came in, holding the boy, Jeremy by the collar. Jeremy was grinning like a madman. "Bastard" Scott mumbled. Deidra looked at him, surprised. "Isn't that the principal?" she asked. "Yea, but only to regular people." Scott said, before Jean slapped him. Realizing what he had just said, Scott blushed, mortified with himself. Deidra turned away to look at the principal, not wanting to "endanger" Scott farther. He was talking to the teacher. Actually he looked like he was yelling at the now pale woman. Jeremy glanced around the room, feeling her gaze on him. He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. With out thinking, Deidra started sticking her tongue out at him, but remembered just in time. Instead she gave him the finger, cause him to turn around abruptly, rather red.  
  
Soon the principal left, but not without a glare towards Jean and Scott. They pretended not to notice, busy sketching designs. Deidra was afraid to ask, but the question eventually burst out of her. "why does the principal hate you two so much?" Jean and Scott both looked up, but Jean quickly bent back over the potter's wheel, leaving Scott the hard task of explaining. " It's because we're different." He began slowly. "Because we're, well." he trailed off helplessly, and it was easy to he didn't want to talk about it. "You mean like me? I have a really bad eye problem and I have to wear dark glasses all the time. My eyes are really bad looking." She said, trying to give Scott a way out. Surprisingly, his shoulder's sagged. "Yea, like that. I have an eye problem too." He said sadly. Jean looked as if she were about to cry. Just then the bell rang, freeing Deidra from the depressing class and these excluded people. Running down the hall, she almost ran right into Toad.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going yo?" he whined. Deidra smiled. "Come on, it's lunch. I'm starving." With that she ran off again, leaving Toad to catch up. When they got to the cafeteria, Toad motioned to a table in the far corner where Pietro and Lance were already sitting. Deidra walked over, trying to ignore Jean, who was obviously waving her over to their table. As she sat next to Lance, she stole a look at the red-head. Jean sat back down, a little disappointed, but it seemed that Scott was consoling her.  
  
*At least she has someone to help her with her troubles. I don't know how long I can stay here. How long will it be before they find me here, and take me back. I should move on soon.*  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the pounding of the ground, and a big shadow being cast on the table. Turning around, she saw Fred. "Hey, there's no where for me to sit." He said, a little annoyed. Deidra got up hastily. "I was just leaving anyway." She said. Turning to Toad, she asked "I met someone new today. You mind if I sit with them? Considering there's no room here." She nodded towards Fred who was already demolishing his food. Toad grinned. "Sure. See ya next hour." Deidra smiled and walked over to Jeans table. Much to her surprise, she was met with some cold stares at the table, especially from Scott. Looking back to Toad's table, she saw all of them were looking at her with surprise, Pietro forgot he was eating, his mouth hanging wide open, showing his slightly chewed sandwich. Confused, Deidra walked over to Jean. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked timidly. Jean just nodded and moved over. Deidra sat down and surveyed the disapproving faces around her. There was a girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and a guy with black, almost blue hair at the table. Near the end sat Rogue, much to Deidra's surprise. She never expected Rogue to hang out with these kinds of people. "Hi Rogue." She said timidly. The girl just grunted in response.  
  
*So I'm a freak among freaks. This is great. At least it will make moving on more easy, knowing that only a few people accept me. After this I wonder who of the Brotherhood will let me in.*  
  
Deidra sighed and stood up. Grabbing her lunch, she left the cafeteria as fast as she could with out running.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************** Time passes. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Deidra yawned, her fangs popping out of her mouth. Toad shuddered. "Ya know it scares the shit outa me when you do that." Deidra laughed. "That's why I do it." She said impishly. Closing her book with a thud, she stood up. "I finished that stupid math." She said triumphantly. Toad looked down in dismay at his empty worksheet. "You think I could, ya know," "Copy?" Deidra finished, raising an eyebrow. She took of her glasses and looked at Toad sternly. "You'll never understand it if you don't do it yourself." "Ok, yea, thanks for the warning." Toad said as he grabbed her sheet and started scribbling down answers. Deidra sighed, then headed upstairs. It would be a little while before Mystique came home, so Deidra could practice her powers on her own right now.  
  
As soon as she got up the stairs, Deidra knew something was wrong. But it wasn't until she started floating in the air, unable to move, that she started to get concerned. Then she saw Wanda coming out of the room next to her. But that didn't console her, especially because of the look of pure hatred the girl had on her face. "What's going on Wanda? What are you doing?" Deidra asked, trying hard to keep her voice level. Wanda said nothing, just walked forward, each step deliberate and hard. Deidra almost cried out. Each of Wanda's steps sent pain shooting through her body. Finally Wanda stopped, regarding her with a cold expression of fury on her face. "I hate you." was all she said for a moment. Deidra was to surprised to speak. "Why?" she finally breathed. Wanda looked at her for a good long time. Finally she slapped Deidra across the face, leaving a white hand print. "I hate you who are. I hate what you did. I hate who you work for. I hate you." Each sentence was punctuated to the point where it hurt. Each word sent spasms of pain through Deidra's body, it hurt so bad that she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. "I don't understand!" She choked out, her lip now bleeding. Wanda growled and raised her arms. The pain was too great now- it spread through her body like wildfire, a pure white beam of agony. Deidra screamed, but it didn't help. She couldn't do anything but yell.  
  
Toad was a little hard of hearing, but he definitely heard Deidra's screams. Leaping up the stairs, he was stopped by a blinding blue light that he knew to be Wanda's power. He heard Deidra's cry from with in the light. Not waiting for answers, Toad took a flying leap and tried to land on Wanda. His attempt was very valiant, unfortunately it was not well executed. Wanda saw him and hexed him, sent him flying into the wall. The distraction was just enough however, to free Deidra. She said on the floor dazed, for only a second before jumping out the window, clinging on the outside. Peering over, she saw Wanda now facing Toad, her hands still blue. Toad was trying to sink into the wall, with no avail.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing Sweets?" Toad whined. "What did Deidra do to you?" Wanda's eyes narrowed. "You couldn't possibly know." She hissed. "That, that bitch. She." But that was as far as Wanda got. Outside, the sound of vans and trucks moving into the brotherhood driveway caught everyone's attention. Deidra paled. She knew what they were here for. Quietly she slipped out of the window, leaving Toad and Wanda to fend for themselves. She knew it wouldn't be hard for them, and as soon as she was out of the yard and safe behind the hedges, her thoughts were confirmed. Blue light began streaming out of the house, along with the anguished cries of it's victims and Wanda's furious yell. She heard Toad's unmistakable cursing and the sound off many things being broken. Grinning to herself, she took off, not sure of where to go, but certain that they wouldn't find her again.  
  
As soon as the knock was heard on the door, Toad knew it was trouble. Glancing around, he noticed that Deidra had slipped away, probably out the window. Before he could dwell on it any further, the door downstairs burst open, revealing armed men swarming in. They seemed to be looking for something, but when they saw Wanda descending the stairs, they stopped dead in their tracks. She still held her mask of fury, as well as the two glowing orbs in each hand. One of the intruders went up to her, a little nervous. "Umm, excuse me. We're looking for a mutant called Chameleon." Wanda and Toad both growled unanimously. "Get out." Wanda said flatly. The man shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, that would be rath-" but that was as far as he got before he was hurled against the wall by a pissed off Wanda. Toad joined in the fight, kicking all who tried to sneak past Wanda and swearing his head off. Some of the idiots tried to use their guns, but the attempt was in vain, as they nearly shot themselves due to Wanda. Finally, confused and in pain, they all ran out of the house. One of them turned around and made a rude gesture, but was quickly silenced after Wanda glared at him.  
  
Trying to catch is his breath, Toad looked around, but Deidra was no where to be seen. He would worry about her in a minute. First he had to deal with a still angry Wanda. Backing up against the wall, Toad broke into a sweat as she came closer. "What do you have against Deidra anyway?" he managed to sputter out. Suddenly Wanda stopped advancing. She sat down hard on the ground and gave a sigh. *******  
  
Rogue was just done with her homework when there was a rap on the window. Looking out, she didn't see anyone, so she closed the window. She turned around and almost shrieked. There stood that girl from her biology class, Deidra. The girl shifted uncomfortably in Rogue's stare. "I, well I don't have anywhere to go. People are after me. I know it's hard to ask, but could I stay here?" Rogue snapped her mouth shut and glared at Deidra. "After you bein so friendly with the Brotherhood? Not a chance. And how did ya get in here anyway?" Not waiting for an answer, she started out of the room, but was stopped by Deidra. "Please." She whispered, her face holding a look of desperation. "Don't tell anyone I'm here." Rogue sighed. "All right Ya can stay here." Deirda smiled. "Thank you" she said. **************************************************************************** **************  
  
Omg, sorry, that chapter sucked AND it was long. But it gets the point across right? They found where she was, Wanda's pissed at her, and she is now living in Rogue's room. You'll find out why Wanda's pissed soon. 


	8. Ch 7

_Tap_

_tap _

_tap_

The man's knuckles rapped rhythmically on the table. The group of people who sat before him, the soldiers, scientists and others, shifted nervously, waiting for him to speak. Finally he did. "Well?" he said quietly, his workers nearly writhing in pain at the icy calmness of his voice. Calm that would soon turn deadly. For a moment no one spoke. Then one hardened soldier peeped up.   
  
"We used our telepaths to track her to Bayville. We convinced that professor in the institute that it would be in his best interest to help us."   
  
The soldier stopped there to catch his breath. Evidently it wasn't what the man had wanted to hear. "I'm talking about the mission to capture her you dolt." He hissed, smacking the table so hard it vibrated. Everyone cowered from his wrath, shivering.   
  
Finally, a woman spoke up. "We tracked her down to a rather disheveled looking house, which we assumed was abandoned, and she was hiding out in it." The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Assumed?"  
  
The woman fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, it seems that it is a hide out for some other mutants. Some very strong mutants who were helping her. She escaped as we were trying to disarm the others."   
  
The man leaned back, seemingly content with this answer. Then he narrowed his eyes and stared at the pathetic minions in front of him. "Find her," he said, voice a deadly whisper, as if trying to control a rage, "Find her and bring her back to me."  
  
A blast of cold air awoke Deidra, shivering. She looked over at the clock next to Rogue's bed. 4:15. Deidra smiled to herself and grabbed her sunglasses. Getting up quietly, so as to not wake her room mate, she crept to the bathroom. She cautiously flipped on the light and closed the door. Suddenly the room around her spun, and she was overcome with a wave of nausea. Fighting the urge to puke, Diedra slowly washed her face, stole a bit of Rogue's make-up, then changed to the color of the wall to slip downstairs and get something to eat. As she made her way along the walls and ceiling, Deidra could shake of the nausea, or the feeling that someone knew she was there. Moving a bit more nervously now, she grabbed a bagel and sped out the nearest window, looking behind her all the way. Little did she know who knew she was there. The professor rolled over in bed, determined to have a word with Rogue before she left for school.   
  
Deidra had just finished her bagel, and was halfway to school when another wave of nausea hit. It came so strongly that she had to lean on a tree for support, her camouflage not working. "What the hell?" she gasped to herself. Perhaps this was just a random sickness that she had managed to catch. God only knew what was lurking around the Brotherhood house. Still Deidra was frightened. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Struggling to her feet, she stumbled to school, only to faint in the bushes next to it.   
  
Rogue's alarm went off, jolting her out of bed, cursing. Looking over, she noticed that her visitor from yesterday had left already. She shrugged; not her problem. Rogue stretched and got/fell out of bed. She gave a small smile as she went into the bathroom. Kitty had slept downstairs last night, so Rogue had the whole room and bathroom to herself for the time being. As she turned on her water, she noticed her eye shadow on the counter. Her eyes narrowed and she let out an inaudible growl. It seemed her "guest" had used things with out permission. She washed her toothbrush a few times before squeezing toothpaste on it. After getting dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast. But what she met at the doorway to the kitchen wasn't warm food. It was the professor.  
  
_Oh, shit. _Rogue thought.   
  
_Rogue, I don't appreciate that language. _the professor scolded gently.   
  
Rogue slapped her forehead. Duh, he would hear her thoughts. "Ok, what is it. What'd Ah do wrong?"   
  
The professor smiled sadly "You didn't do anything. It concerns your guest that left so quickly this morning."  
  
Rogue stiffened, ready to defend her new, if not odd, friend. "What's wrong with her? She's nice. She just needed a place to sleep last night. She ain't a bad kid." The professor shook his head.  
  
"I wasn't implying that Rogue. I was wondering how much you knew about her. She exhibited a few talents this morning that were, shall we say, mutant."   
  
Rogue blinked. "Oh." She said simply. "Well, Ah'll talk to her today."   
  
The professor smiled. "That is all I am asking. Thank you."  
  
The bell rang, waking Deidra up with a groan. She instinctively reached for her sunglasses. After she made sure they were in place, she sat up, only to come face-to-face with a dragon. As she gave a small shriek and stood up hurriedly, she realized that it was just Toad. "Nice to see you too." He muttered as insults and swear words were spewed at him. "You ok? We got ridda those guys that came over yo, so you can come on back now." Deidra brushed the dirt off of her and gave him a hard stare. "They'll come again." she said simply as she waked into the school.   
  
All through first hour, Deidra was jumpy and nervous. Every time the door opened, she half expected to see one of them come through it, ready to take her away. Finally the bell rang and she bolted out the door, sweaty and shaking. Deidra slipped into the bathroom to splash her face with cold water. She still felt nauseous, and her sinuses felt tight. No one else was in the bathroom, so Deidra took off her sunglasses to get a better look at her face. Aside from her cheekbones looking a little puffy, nothing else looked too bad.   
  
Deidra sighed and grimaced at her own reflection. Suddenly, muscles she had never felt before contracted inside her cheeks. She opened her mouth, just in time to let her fangs unhinge, as golden yellow liquid came squirting out of them, a fine stream of it landing neatly in the sink. Deidra stared dumbly as the amber mass slowly ran down the drain. Was it possible? After all these years, after all those tests and experiments, was she actually producing poison? Leaving her fangs unhinged, she tried squeezing the same muscles again, this time without the grimace. Once again, a squirt of yellow liquid came out. Deidra was ecstatic, especially now that her queasiness was gone. Now she really had a weapon against them. Of course she didn't know how poisonous her venom was, but if it made her queasy, it must do something to others. Deidra smiled, put her glasses back on, and skipped off to pottery class.   
  
The moment she walked through the door, Deidra knew something was wrong. Instinctively she looked around for ways to escape. All the students were sitting at their desks, pretending not to notice Jean and Scott, who were in a corner, kneeling over something. Deidra walked over and saw that their pot had been squished. It was on the floor with a footprint in the middle of it. Jean was shaking, tears running down her face. Scott just kept trying to comfort her. Deidra's blood turned hot, and she angrily turned away. Before she really knew what she was doing, she had walked up to the teacher. "Excuse me." she said quietly. "But earlier I had heard Jeremy talking about leaving his footprint on something, something made of clay. I didn't know what to think of it until just now, but I think he was the one who smashed our pot."   
  
The teacher nodded grimly and turned to face the class. "Jeremy" she said monotonously. "I think you had better switch out of this class. You will not pass it if you stay in it." The boy's face was a look of shock; his mouth hanging open as if it had lost a hinge. Then he snapped it shut and glared at the teacher, "Fine, I will." He hissed. Then he turned to Deidra "I'd just watch your back." He said.  
  
Deidra shrugged, walked over, and opened the door in mock kindness. "I'd just get out of here." She replied curtly. Jeremy's face was blank, his mind trying to process the fact that she had just stood to him. Then he glared at her and stormed out.   
  
The rest of the hour went surprisingly smooth. The teacher gave them an A the pot, saying that they didn't have to remake it. Deidra kept expecting the principle to come in through the door, with them following behind, but she wasn't afraid. Venom pulsated through the thin ducts near her sinuses, readying itself in case a battle might happen. Fortunately there was no need for it. The bell rang all too soon, and everyone slowly filed out of class. Deidra lingered after, debating whether or not to talk to Jean and Scott. Just as she was about to, she saw Rogue heading their way. Sighing, she turned away from them, not really ready to face Rogue. She was surprised to hear a "Hey Deidra! Wait!" She was just about to turn around, when a hard blow met her stomach.  
  
Doubling over, Deidra looked up to the face of a very mad Jeremy. "So bitch, you a freak too?" he said mockingly.   
  
"Leave her alone Jeremy." Scott said, helping her up.   
  
"Yea, ya asshole." Rogue hissed. Jeremy smirked, and started to back away. Suddenly he whipped around, his fist catching Deidra's glasses, shattering them to pieces. She staggered backwards, eyes closed, wondering why no one was helping her. All she could hear were sounds of a struggle, and Jeremy's taunting voice. "What? Not gonna fight back?" Deidra stiffened.   
  
_It's now or never._  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw Jean, Scott and Rogue being detained by some burly looking guys, no doubt some of Jeremy's friends. They were struggling, but were losing. Deidra narrowed her eyes and the poison within her cheekbones moved slowly to her fangs. "Leave them alone." She said hissed loudly. Everyone turned to her and gaped.  
  
"Chameleon?" whispered Rogue.   
  
The word hit Deidra like a lead pipe. They knew? Were they with Them? Oh how foolish she had been to trust them.   
  
Jeremy recovered from the surprise very quickly. "So. You are one of them. Whacha gonna do?" Deidra gave him a small smirk and a quick uppercut to the jaw. He reeled backward in pain, then lurch forward. Before he could retaliate though, Deidra gave a full, open mouth hiss, with fangs unfolded. He paled, then turned and ran the other way. His buddy's more than a little frightened, took off after him.   
  
The whole hallway was silent, all eyes on Deidra. She gave a small glare to Rogue, then turned and ran. She had just about gotten to the door to the outside, when Scott grabbed her arm. "Wait, Chameleon? Is that your name?"   
  
Deidra started to sweat. She gave him the look of a frightened animal, then seemed to come to a decision. Turning, she continued to run, leaving Scott, staring dumbly, with her right arm, still twitching in his hands. It finally occurred to him what it was. He dropped in disgust. "We need to talk to the professor." He said weakly.   
  
So eventful! Ummm… I'm guessing there's gonna be maybe 2 more chapters to this story. I'm sorry- I'll try to update sooner.


	9. Ch 8

_yay, I've FINALLY updated this. I partially blame it on you people, who never reviewed the last chapter. grumble_

As a harsh wind blew, Deidra pulled her trench coat closer around her shoulders. Checking to see if her right sleeve was still in her pocket, she crossed the street, her mind reeling with the events that had just happened. She went over them again, tears streaming down her unguarded eyes.  
  
So Rogue, Jean and Scott were with them. They knew who she was. No doubt the feeling she had felt this morning was because one of their telepaths was looking for her. So school was now no longer a safe place to hide. Neither was the Brotherhood's house. Where could she go with out being found?  
  
Deidra gave a loud sigh and sat down with a thud on the lone bench at the park. Her left hand instinctively went to the space where her right arm used to be. _That was the worst event of all _she thought, fresh tears erupting.   
  
Now they knew of her final mutation. She had only used it one other time, to get away from her parents and run away from that horror when she was 12. Her arm had grown back in a day or two, just in the nick of time, for they had picked her up about that time as well. They had coaxed her into showing them what she could do. Oh how blind she had been! If it weren't for these cursed eyes that always gave her away! But she had shown them everything anyway, with the exception of the arm. Perhaps it was because she had just lost it and didn't know if it would grow back again, but for some reason, she held back on that. And she had been for glad that she had, for then the torture would be insufferable.  
  
But now, with all that had happened, they knew of her secret, and they would surely persue her twice as hard now. They couldn't let this get away from them. She had to get out of this town and fast. But first, she had to deal with her growling stomach. What to do about the needs of being human?  
  
As she was contemplating, something began replaying in her head.   
  
_"It's OK, I'm a mutant, like you"  
  
"The Institute is just over there."   
  
_Whirling around, Deidra looked around for witnesses. Seeing none, she quickly camaflouged with her surroundings. Then she took off to where that kid had said to Insitute was. Rogue or no Rogue, it was the safest place she could think of.

_888888888888888_

After what had just happened at the school, the professor decided that it was necessary to bring all of his students home to discuss the matter. Soon they were all assembled, even the still sullen Jamie from Smetston Junior High. The professor cast a glance at his students and addressed them.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
Jean and Scott told the story of the clay pot, Jeremy's revenge, and finding out that Deidra was a mutant. Rogue added in her two cents.  
  
"Ah said 'Chameleon', and it looked lahke she had just been slapped across the face."  
  
The professor took this all in silently, rubbing his temples. Finally he came to a conclusion.  
  
"It seems that our friend is now out of hiding, so she will try to leave the city as soon as possible. Rogue, I believe you caused her to think that you three were with 'them', who ever 'they' are." he said. "I suggest we head for any transportation areas that she may use, such as the bus, to see if she is there. Someone should also go to the Brotherhood house to obtain any information we can from them. I have been told that she was staying with them for some time."  
  
This last request was met with silence. Who would want to go interogate the Brotherhood? Finally Rogue stood up.   
  
"Ah'll go."  
  
The professor smiled gratefully. "Thank you Rogue. Now the rest of you, let's hurry and get out of here."  
  
The rest of the team obliged and ran off to get their uniforms on. Suddenly, the professor's voice loomed into their heads, urgent and fearful. _Change of plans students. She is in the house, and I do not think she is being peaceful  
  
_Jean quickly scanned everyone's mind to see where they all were. Something caused her to pale; someone was in trouble.   
  
"JAMIE!"

_88888888_

Climbing up the wall to Rogue's window was a little difficult with only one arm, but Deidra managed with out much mishap. As she stole into the room, the mutant remembered to put up a thin mental shield to telepaths. It wasn't much, but she had learned that it stopped all but the most persistent of mind-readers. Slinking quietly along the wall, Deidra was surprised to hear the voices of Jean and Scott in a room below her. Weren't they at school?   
  
_Perhaps they've come to inform on my whereabouts_. she thought bitterly.   
  
Suddenly, bodies were heard getting up, and feet began climbing stairs. Slightly panicked, Deidra headed for an empty room to steer clear of the confusion. It wasn't until the room suddenly became filled with smoke and the smell of fire that she realized the room wasn't so empty.  
  
Fighting back the urge to cough, Deidra looked down and nearly fell off the ceiling with surprise. There, below her, stood another like her, a mutant. He had blue fur covering his entire body, three fingers on each hand, and a long spaded tail. He seemed perfectly fine, singing some fight song under his breath as he looked through his closet. Resisting the urge to climb down and touch him, she sprinted out the still open door and made her way down the hall.   
  
_So there are even more like me. He is even more blatantly different than I am! Why haven't they experimented on him? _  
  
So wrapped up in her thoughts was Deidra, that she didn't notice that she was very low on the wall until it was too late. Jamie came shuffling out of his room, head down. He collided right into the camaflouged mutant, sending him sprawling backwards. The collisions knock Deidra off the wall and turned her visible. Standing up with a jerk, she came face to face with the boy she had met a few days ago. He regarded her with shock.   
  
"Chameleon"  
  
Deidra gave a small growl, livid with anger. So, he was with them too! Suddenly, there was a shuffling behind her. The furry mutant was coming out of his room. Stuck between a rock and a hard spot, Deidra did the only thing she could think of. Grabbing Jamie with her left hand, she sprinted up the wall and on to the ceiling, inhinging her fangs. Jamie was too surprised to move, until he saw those teeth unfold. Then he screamed.

_888888_

The X-men rushed into the hall, only to find Kurt already there, mouth open, speechless. Hanging upside from the ceiling was Deidra, holding a right-side up Jamie by his neck. Scott gripped his visor, but there was no way he could hit her safely with out Jamie getting hurt. "Can you reach them Jean?" he asked grimly.  
  
In response, Deidra tightened her grip around Jamie's neck, who gave a choked cry. Scott gave a frustrated growl. "What about you Kurt?" he called.   
  
Nightcrawler shook his head. "Are you kidding? With her reflexes, my teleportation is like a snail's pace." Deidra grinned smugly at this remark and brought her fangs closer to Jamie's neck. Jean decided it was time for telepathic negotiations.   
  
_Please, why are you doing this? We don't want to hurt you. We only want to help._  
  
All she received was a mental _Fuck You _and then the link was closed by a thin mental shield. All the X-men could do was watch tensely and bide their time carefully.

_888888888_

Fighting back tears, Jamie struggled to breath. He could feel this mutants breath on his neck, her fangs poised only inches away from his skin. Twisting slowly, he turned to look at his captor.   
  
"Please, let me go. Don't kill me." he pleaded. Deidra snorted softly.   
  
"Shut up you scum. I'll decide your fate." she hissed, but something made her falter slightly. Something in Jamie's eyes was much too familiar. Something about this situation was all too familiar.   
  
In a flash, Deidra knew why. She dropped Jamie with a gasp, her face pale. It didn't even register to her that Jean had slowed Jamie's descent and saved him. It didn't register to her that Scott stood under her now, his visior ready. Only when she felt furry hands grasp her and she was suddenly on the floor in a puff of smoke did Deidra fight back. Hissing, she clawed at whoever was holding her, trying to get a solid grip before biting him. The creature held on for dear life, chanting softly over and over again.  
  
"I've got you."  
  
"I've got you."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
"I've got you."  
  
Deidra let out a scream of fury, but she could do little else. Slowly, with Kurt's gentle coaxing, she succumbed to capture and fell to the floor, weeping.

_88888888_  
  
A small red light beeped on the computer screen in front of the scientist. He blinked sleepily, then bolted upright. With shaky fingers, he reached for the phone and dialed. The man at the desk picked up, and cracked a grin. These were the three words he had been waiting for.   
  
"We found her"  
  
_Oooooooohhhhh the suspense!!!! Man, I love dragging this out! Anyone guess what happened? I'll tell you soon. _


	10. Ch 9

_This is a really short chapter to solve some mysteries. I am not in the mindset to right action, but I wanted some things to be made clear for you dear readers that are on the verge of strangling me. Hope you like it!_  
  
Toad paced back and forth in the front hall, worry etched across his face. Where was she? Toad ground his heel into the ground with frustration as he began to pace again. Fred, who was on the couch watching him, grabbed his head. "Would you stop pacing? It's giving me a headache." Toad was just about to give him lip when there was a knock on the door. The green mutant practically flew to the door. Flinging it open, he came face to face- with Scott and Kurt. Toad moaned.  
  
"Look you guys. I'd love you fight you, but some other time 'k? I'm kinda busy."  
  
Scott gave a wry smile. "We found your girl." he said

_999999999_

Deidra lay in the hospital bed, body numb, mind racing. Every so often she would burst into tears. No one knew why she wouldn't respond, not even Jean, who constantly checked up on her. Only Deidra knew. And she loathed the information.  
  
It all made perfect sense: Mystique, Jamie, Wanda. The only coincidence was that all three happened to live in the same town. Deidra knew there were many more in other places, all around the country, probably the world. The thought of it caused tears to flow anew.  
  
Of course they had Jamie. That was the biggest slap in the face. Perhaps that blue-furred kid was one too. Deidra shuddered sadly to think that she could have hurt him as well. God, how many people had she hurt? How many more would she now that they had her back. Well, Deidra wouldn't let them use her again, not after she knew what they did. Deidra silently promised that as the door to her room slid open.  
  
Deidra shifted her gaze to look dully upon the person who walked in. He was a large burly man, one that Deidra had never seen before. All of his actions said he was tough, but Deidra caught a glimpse of sadness in his eyes. She closed her own in pity as the man came closer.

_99999999_

Logan walked over to where the girl was sleeping. She looked so hallowed and beaten. _She put up a good fight though_. Logan though. _Wonder how long she's had to fight. _Sighing sadly, he bent over to pick her up.  
  
Suddenly Deidra's eyes flung open. In the split second it took for Logan to register danger, she unhinged her fangs and drove them deep into the dark veins of his forearm, pumping venom with all her strength. Logan howled in pain and shot out his claws, slashing at her frantically. She dodged his blows with ease. The venom began taking effect, faster than Logan's immune system at the moment. With a gurgled "ugh", he slumped to the floor.  
  
Deidra stepped over the man lightly and scaled up the wall. Down stairs, the Institute was in chaos, probably responding to Logan's howls. Deidra scanned the crowd from her hiding spot. Her eyes slid over Rogue and Jean angrily, from Jamie, to a young girl with reddish pigtails, and finally to a bald man in a wheelchair. Deidra's eyes narrowed and she let a small hiss escape from her lips. This man must be the leader. It was him that ruined her life. Now he would pay.  
  
As Deidra's hiss lingered in the air, everyone quickly scanned the walls and ceiling. Suddenly, a strangled cry was heard behind them. The X-men turned in horror to see Deidra, carving knife in hand, just inches away from the professor. For a moment, no one moved. Then Rogue stepped forward, pulling off her glove.  
  
"You bitch. If you so much as lay a finger on him I'll-"  
  
"Rogue!" The professor's voice, calm and steady, surprised everyone. "Something tells me that you would not want to absorb what this girl has gone through." Turning his chair to face a now trembling Deidra, he adressed her.  
  
_Please, let us help you. We mean you no harm._  
  
"Bullshit." spat the angry mutant "That's what you said before." but her voice faltered, hiding fear.  
  
The professor gently took the knife out of Deidra's hand. She hissed slighlty and struggled against the professor's mind, but finally succumbed to his telepathic reassurance. Then, slowly, she watched as her life unfold before him.  
  
The professor paled, livid with shock and anger as Deidra's memories unfolded before him.  
  
_Angry parents. Angry at me for being different. Pain.  
  
Escape from home. Dark is safe. Woods.  
  
Living in woods, letting arm grow back from escape. Hiding from lights.  
  
Trusting faces and sweet words. Feel safe.  
  
Pain. Needles. Angry voices and faces. So much pain.  
  
Drugs. Assignments. Assignments for the night.  
  
A face. A face like Jamie's, older, female, pale with terror, marked by tears.  
  
That same face, lifeless, in the dumpster. Put the knife in her hand. Confuse the police.  
  
A younger Wanda, hugging the leg of her lifeless mother's body, hung from the ceiling. That girl is almost the same age I am.  
  
Dark eyes in the night. Caught by surprise by Mystique. She can see my eyes! Must run.  
  
More pain. More experiments. More angry words. Pain, much like what happened at home.  
  
Faces no longer so trusting. Words no longer so sweet. They talk of cutting my brain. Must run away.  
  
Run  
  
_.....  
  
As the professor pulled out of Deidra's mind, Toad burst through the door, followed by Kurt and Scott. Toad ran over to a sobbing Deidra, letting her cry on his shoulder, hugging her fiercely. The professor watched them, a glint of tear in his eye. Then he turned to his X-men.  
  
"We need to talk." 


	11. Ch 10

_Ok, this fic is now taking an entirely new direction! Well, not really, but there's more action added- lucky readers you are! I'm not quite sure the next direction, but I still think I have the end in mind vaguely. If anyone's confused, the little numbers in the chapter mean astericks. My computer is still really evil._  
  
"All right, so we know she's with Xavier." The burly man said, pacing back and forth, being watched fervently by three scientists and one of his top generals. His employees liked it when he paced. It meant he was forming a plan and wasn't angry at them. Of course, when he stopped pacing and turned to them, it meant trouble. "So how are we going to get into the mansion?" The man quizzed himself, "Full frontal force won't work on these people. I've seen it before. We can't slip in during night; they've got security. There must be some way that we can get in without disturbance. Some-"  
  
Suddenly the telephone on the desk rang loudly, jolting everyone in the room. The man grabbed the receiver roughly. "What is it?!" he barked. Suddenly his expression changed dramatically. "You're sure? Positive? This is perfect. Well done." Putting down the phone, he addressed his workers. "It seems our telepaths have sensed someone in the mansion. Someone who can help us."

_10101010_

Jamie took a step backward, refusing to believe the words that came out of the professor's mouth. "No," he whispered, "No." The professor looked at Jamie sympathetically while Ororo reached out to touch the boy's shoulder. Jamie shied away as if her touch burned him. His eyes, wide with shock, now filled with tears. "No!" he screamed, and he ran out the door. The professor made a move to go after him, but Ororo shook her head. Xavier sighed.  
  
_Students, meet in the library. We have some matters to discuss.  
_  
With in minutes, all the students, save Jamie, were seated in the library, talking animately. As the door swung open and the adults walked in, silence covered everyone. The professor looked over all of his students, cleared his throat, and began his speech.  
  
"As you all know, Chameleon has come into our midst." he began. "Now, I am aware that we were asked to report information to a certain group that claim to be helping her, but after what I viewed in her mind, I am in no position to tell them anything." The professor waited for that to sink in, and then continued. "You see, these people were- well they were using this mutant. From what I could understand and make out in her mind, they found her abandoned in the forest, and deceived her into thinking that they would help her. It seems that they performed countless experiments on her, and were going to perform lobotomies next."  
  
There was a stunned silence as everyone was faced with this information. Logan clenched his fists in rage; he knew what experimentation was like. Rogue ground her teeth at the thought of being abandoned by those you love. Nightcrawler understood too well the idea of looking different and paying for it. Kitty burst into tears, remembering what it was like to be used by others that you trusted. Unfortunately, Xavier was not finished.  
  
"I also have reason to believe that this mutant, against her will, was drugged and sent out on 'missions'. These were assassination missions. They involved the deaths of many innocent victims-"  
  
It was quiet enough to hear the fizzle from the lamps around them.  
  
"- Jamie's mother."  
  
A gasp swept across the room, growing in volume and then fizzling out as mouths hung open. Finally Scott lept up. "I say we find them now and take them out!" he yelled angrily. Many the new recruits shouted their support for this idea, but the Ororo stepped in silently.  
  
"We know nothing about where they are located, or how many branches there are. They may have other mutants on their side. You all remember how hard it was to disarm Chameleon."  
  
The group grew silent at this. What were they going to do?  
  
"I suggest." The professor said sadly, "That we prepare ourselves for attack and wait."

_10101010_

"Please Deidra, come out and talk to me." Toad pleaded, banging on the door of the bathroom again. It seemed that all the X-men were gone, or at a meeting or something. It didn't matter, but he felt funny standing in the hall of their institute.  
  
"NO. You know what I did to Wanda. I can't believe you ever want to look at me again!" came the reply. Toad winced slightly. Yes, he did know the truth about Wanda's mother; she was killed by Deidra. But he also knew it hadn't been her fault.  
  
"Aw, you know it wasn't you, yo? It was them, they did it. It wasn't you-"  
  
Suddenly the door swung open wide. Toad was too surprised to even jump back, and it hit him, sending him sprawling across the floor. Massaging his head, he looked to see Deidra- or what used to be Deidra. She had cut off all her hair, shaved it off. In the florescent tint of the bathroom lights her skin glowed an eerie green, and her eyes blazed fiercely as she whipped her tongue about, tasting the air. Toad felt the word slip out of his mouth before he even knew he had formed it.  
  
"Chameleon."  
  
Deidra let out a heart-wrenching wail and jumped onto the ceiling. "Chameleon is dead." she hissed menacingly. "She was eaten by Viper." And in a flash she was out the window and gone.

_101010_

Jamie sat in the garden, sniffling back final tears. Suddenly a shadow fell upon him. Whirling around, Jamie started to scream, but it was too late...

_10101010_

"Jamie? Where are you?" Jean called, growing more anxious by the minute. A faint breeze caught a small piece of paper and sent it brushing up against the red-head. She looked at it curiously, paled, and ran back inside.  
  
_We have the boy.  
Give up Chameleon.  
We will kill the boy if our demand is not met. _

_Prepare for war. _


End file.
